The Elite Four da Rubber Toothpaste Toob of DOOM
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: It should be rated IW.....for Insane Will...........Vanilla Coke is not good for Will! You will see why if you read! If I get enough good reviews I may write more!


The Elite Four and the Rubber Toothpaste Toob of DOOM  
  
The night had fallen. Koga, Bruno, Karen and Lance were asleep.Will was awake. This set the stage for more problems. Will was downing yet another Vanilla Coke. His eye was bloodshot and wide open. Suddenly, a muffin on the counter walked up to him and sat down on his arm. "Hi. I'm a muffin." It said. Will screamed. He ran off to wake Koga, the closest person to his part of the gym. "ZZZZPPPPAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as Koga woke up. "What is it?!" he demanded. "The muffin. It walked over to me and spoke! I SWEAR TO HO-OH IT SPOKE TO ME!" "We have got to stop buying him Vanilla Coke." Koga muttered. "It's addictive." Will said sheepishly. "One cannot get drunk off of Vanilla Coke." "Oh, yes you can! It's called a sugar high! I'M JUST BEING NORMAL! BWAHAHAHA! POOF!" Will responded, disappearing. Koga's eyes were wide open. "No more jalapenos before bedtime." He made a mental note to himself. Will reappeared on top of the universal fridge. He opened the freezer door. "What is in the freeeeeeeezzzzzzeeeeerrrrrrr?!" he sang loudly. This woke up Bruno, who ran in. "Will! What are you doing on top of the fridge?" "CATERPILLARS!" he said randomly. "That's not normal." Bruno responded. "HOW DARE YOU?! The caterpillars have feelings too! GET HIM, MY PRETTIES!!!" Will said, showering poor-but-not-so-poor-cuz-I- hate-him Bruno with caterpillars. "ZZZAAAAAAVVVVVVV DZZZZZZ BRRRSSSHHHHKVVVVBB!" was all that the insane ball of love known as Will could say. Bruno sighed and went back to sleep. "WELCOME TO WAL- MART! COME AGAIN!" Will screamed at him as he watched him disappear into his room. "Oh, my..he distapearded." Will said, his eye twitching. "I follow." he said, not using proper english. Running through his room, then Koga's, he came upon Bruno's. He wasn't there. "Oh, well. Ooooo." he said, seeing Karen's door. "I bother scary lady." Will hovered over the sleeping Karen. He tried to think of something annoying and weird to do to wake her up, then had an idea. He licked his finger, then put his finger in her ear. "GYAAAHH! Will! You sped! What did you do?!" "I AM WILL!" Will declared after much thought. "Will, you deserve your college diploma for figuring that out." Karen said. "Imps." He declared. "Bruno, I think Will's defective." Karen told Bruno, who was walking in. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Will screamed, bawling. "Oh, we still love you, Will! Wait...uh.I never loved you like that.uh.we love you in the other way.uhm.wait, no.we love you, but we.uhm." Will smirked at all this. "Will?" Karen said after an hour of trying to figure this out. "Yeh- ess?" "You suck." "I'M OFF TO PICK GRAHAM CRACKERS OUT OF MY TEETH!" Will announced, running off to Lance's room. "Uh-oh.Lance isn't very fond of being woken up." Karen said. "The boy must figure it out on his own, Karen." A sudden crash intercepted the conversation as Will sailed through the door and past their heads. "I'm floating!" a very charred Will said in a GIR-like tone. "Sorry!" Lance said, running over to Karen and Bruno. He was in his orange strawberry jammies. ^_^ "I attacked him with Dragon Rage." he said. "He'll be fine." Karen said, watching Will fly into her room. A crash was heard again. "METAL POLE! My friend!" Will said. Karen walked in to find him setting the pole on fire, dancing around it, and chanting. "Human sacrifices again?" "We shouldn't have let him run the Pidgey Roast last week." "THAT'S NOT A HUMAN!" Koga said, hearing the commotion. Will began to devour the pole. "That's not human." Bruno contradicted. "Tastes like ejhshgjdsnkb." Will said. Karen sent out her Vileplume. She had an idea. "Sleep Powder!" she said. Will fell asleep. Everyone cheered. "Thank you. Back to sleep."  
  
The next morning, Will walked into the kitchen with a toothbrush up his nose. An electric one. It was vibrating. He hadn't noticed yet ^_^ "Will, you have a vibrating electric toothbrush up your nose." Koga said. Will started barking and growling and snapping at Koga. "AH!" Koga said, his hand having been bitten. "Has Will had his shots yet?" Koga asked worriedly. "Yep. Tequila, vodka, whiskey." Lance started. "No, I mean rabies shots." Koga said. "What do you think he is, a dog?" Lance asked. Koga stared at Will again. He had taken the toothbrush out of his nose and was watching the snot drip down from it. "You guys, I think I caught something." he said. "Yeah, the stupid disease." Koga said sharply. "No, I mean like a cold or something." Will responded. "Maybe." Lance said. Then out of nowhere, he put the toothbrush in his mouth. "Sick!" Lance said, turning green. He then disappeared as Karen walked in. "Morning. Where's Will?" she asked. Will appeared above her head without her noticing, then began drooling snot on her head. "Ick.what's on my head?" she asked, then heard a soft sneeze as Will launched himself into the wall. 


End file.
